


In Gentle Tones of Warmest White

by Marshtompz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, M/M, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Ensemble is Class 79, Ouma not Oma, Oumami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshtompz/pseuds/Marshtompz
Summary: Rantaro nurses an injured Kokichi back to health.(Cross-Posted to Wattpad and Fanfiction.net under the same username, Marshtompz.)
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

Rantaro wasn't quite sure what he was thinking about when he heard it. He was in his own world, thinking about one thing or another when a loud noise snapped him out of his thoughts. The noise, which sounded akin to something slamming into a wall, was soon followed by the sound of muffled laughter.  
  
"Oh, my," The plain voice from beside him spoke up. "What was that?" Tsumugi asked.  
  
"It sounded as if something hit the wall-" A voice more assertive than the previous one pitched in, confirming Rantaro's earlier thoughts. "And whatever happened is making Iruma-san laugh really hard."  
  
Rantaro lazily raised a brow as his green eyes slinked to the left of him, where three of his classmates were sitting. "As expected of the ultimate pianist," He hummed, twirling his pen between his fingers. "Of course you'd be able to discern who exactly is laughing."  
  
Shuichi, who was sitting next to Kaede, nodded his head in agreement. "Do you know what exactly happened, though?" He asked, inquisitive gambogeish eyes meeting kind lavender ones.  
  
Kaede shook her head. "No..." She rubbed the back of her neck in a sheepish manner. With an embarrassed smile, her cheeks tinted pink. "Although my talent has helped me improve my hearing, I can't exactly hear _everything_." She answered. Suddenly, her eyebrows raised. Kaede turned her head towards the door, earning her a concerned inquiry from Tsumugi, to which she took a few seconds to properly respond to. "I hear Kiibo, too." The corners of her lips twitched downwards. "It almost sounds as if," There was a pause, as if the blonde were contemplating her next few words. "He's distressed."  
  
Seeing Kaede without a smile on her face, let alone the telltale signs of an actual frown as opposed to a neutral thin-lipped expression, was a rare sight to behold. Even more rare than that was their robotic friend expressing such a negative emotion. (And by no means whatsoever was it a robophobic comment- Kiibo was simply too cautious, too curious, too optimistic of a person, and the closest Rantaro had seen to Kiibo getting upset was whenever the latter would get offended by a remark he deemed robophobic.)  
  
Shuichi, ever the investigator, had started to stand up from his desk. "I'll go check it out-"  
  
"Don't," A hand adorned with silver rings of various shapes and sizes reached out in front of the capped boy, making him stop in his tracks. "This is Iruma-san we're talking about. I mean it when I say _anything_ could be waiting for us beyond those doors."  
  
Tsumugi raised a pale finger to her chin. "But if it were really that bad, wouldn't Kiibo-kun be having more of a reaction?" She asked.  
  
"All Iruma-san is doing is laughing, so I agree with Shirogane-san." Kaede pitched in. "It doesn't seem all that bad. But, then again, I have to agree with Amami-kun as well." At the next thought that entered her mind, the blonde let out a shudder. "There's no telling what Iruma-san is up to this time." She looked a bit unnerved, yet another unusual sight to Rantaro's eyes.  
  
Kaede was not alone, however, as the other two had similar looks cast upon their faces; Shuichi had a look of sheer embarrassment, with cheeks tinted pink accompanied by lanky fingers pulling his hat further down to hide his eyes and topped with a trembling frown. Tsumugi had adorned an all around uncomfortable look, as plain and simple as that, with furrowed brows and a slight grimace.  
  
Rantaro rose up from his seat before the air in the room could become awkward, snapping his three friends out of their momentary trances. "I'll go. I think I've encountered enough stuff on my adventures to be able to handle whatever Iruma-san's up to." He wisely decided to omit the fact that he had yet to be permanently scarred by one of Miu's raunchy inventions.  
  
"Be safe out there!" Tsumugi called out as she watched him walk towards the door.  
  
"Good luck!" Kaede chimed in.  
  
"Tell us how it goes!" Shuichi added.  
  
Rantaro simply waved his hand, using the other to open the classroom door.  
  
As soon as he stepped out, however, a loud flash had momentarily blinded him. Rantaro was quick to raise his arm up over his eyes, waiting a few seconds as he blinked rapidly before removing his arm and heading towards the end of the hall- the source of all the commotion. (Although, he wasn't certain if that was where the flash had come from.)  
  
True to Kaede's word, Miu had indeed been the one laughing. Rantaro would've taken a moment to wonder why he couldn't recognize the shrill, snort-filled laughter if it weren't for the other two people on the hallway floor.  
  
One of the people on the floor was Kiibo, kneeling down with hands jittering frantically as he poked and prodded at the other student, Kokichi, who was sitting in a near perfect 90° angle on the floor with his lips slightly ajar and a faraway look in his half-lidded purple eyes.  
  
"What's going on here?" Rantaro asked, slipping his hands into his pockets as he approached the three.  
  
Kiibo jolted, whipping his head around to look at Rantaro. "Amami-kun!" He really _did_ sound distressed. "I-I'm not sure!" Hearing the robot speak with such urgency was so foreign to Rantaro, he couldn't help the slight twist he felt in his gut. "I heard a loud bam as I was turning the corner and I came across these two! I tried asking Ouma-kun if he was okay and he's not answering me!"  
  
A low hum escaped Rantaro's lips. Kokichi was unresponsive? He had taken notice of how out of character the troublemaker looked, but he had assumed it was just an act.  
  
A part of him still thought that it _was_ all part of some elaborate scheme, but when dull purple eyes climbed up to meet green ones at an alarmingly slow rate, the thought vanished from Rantaro's eyes immediately. He knelt down next to Kiibo, about to ask him something else, only to be interrupted by a loud voice.  
  
"Why are y'all so damn worried about that lyin' abortion?" Miu spat, having stopped her laughing. "He finally shut his mouth for once! If anything, I think this calls for a celebration!" She had a large grin on her face.  
  
Rantaro rose up from his spot on the ground, lowering his head as his gaze darkened. "What did you do, Iruma-san?" He asked, a hint of a darker tone weaved into his words.  
  
In an instant, Miu was hunched over, wobbling slightly as she held trembling hands up in an attempt to shield her face. "I-I didn't do shit!" She wailed, squeezing her blue eyes shut as she started to tear up. "Honest!"  
  
"Then would you care to tell us what happened?" Rantaro crossed his arms as if he were a parent about to scold their child.  
  
Miu let out a laugh, straightening her posture. "Pipsqueak over here was getting on my nerves, thinking he was all high and mighty 'n shit, when, get this," She snorted. "He fell! Those tiny feet slipped out from under him and he went flying backwards! Slammed his head into the wall and fell on his ass and everything!" She resumed her laughing, her hands on her hips in a victorious stance. "Dumbass finally got what he deserved!"  
  
"So, let me get this straight," Rantaro's darker tone of voice had returned and grew more prominent with each word. "Ouma-kun is laying on the floor, unresponsive, and you've done nothing but laugh at him?"  
  
"Um, if I may," Rantaro turned his head away from the now cowering Miu to look at Kiibo. "It appears my words from earlier may have been misunderstood. He is not unresponsive, he is merely _choosing_ not to respond."  
  
Rantaro raised an inquisitive brow. Although it was worded a bit strangely, he understood what Kiibo had meant. "How do you know he's actively making the choice not to respond?" He asked.  
  
Kiibo posed similar to how Miu had earlier, his hands on his hips and a victorious look on his face. "I used my flash feature to record how his pupils reacted!" To further back up his statement, Kiibo's eyes glowed incredibly bright as he enabled his flash function. It was only for a second, but the damage had been done, and Rantaro was now shielding his eyes once again. At least now he knew where the previous flash came from.  
  
Kiibo continued on with his findings, oblivious to the fact that he had momentarily blinded anyone close by. "I noticed one of his pupils was bigger than one of the others, but both pupils constricted accordingly!"  
  
A low groan escaped from Rantaro's lips. He slowly lowered arm from his face. "How were you even able to see that?" He asked, blinking rapidly.  
Kiibo was unable to answer, instead letting out a yelp as an arm rested around his shoulders from seemingly out of nowhere. "Damn, Kiibs!" Miu had that look on her face she usually had whenever she was about to make a bad joke. "Didn't know you were the type to flash a crowd!" She exclaimed.  
  
Rantaro cringed.  
  
"I-Iruma-san!" If he were able to, Kiibo probably would've been sweating. "What are you-?!"  
  
Once again, the vulgar blonde had interrupted. "This gorgeous girl genius just had a _brilliant_ idea! C'mon, Kiiboy, it's maintenance time!" With that, a snake-like robotic arm emerged from her backpack, grabbing onto her victim for the evening. Rantaro watched as Miu dragged off a protesting Kiibo to his impending doom, taking a moment to wonder exactly how she was able to pull that off. (Despite the robot's claims of a "lightweight design," he was still probably rather heavy.)  
  
The moment was short-lived, however, as there were more pressing things to be thinking about. Once again, Rantaro was kneeling down next to Kokichi. Seeing his classmate so silent and motionless, he couldn't help but feel mildly disturbed. He exhaled slowly, pushing the feelings aside and offering him a gentle smile. "Hey, Ouma-kun," Even though Rantaro had kept his voice quiet for Kokichi, the latter still flinched slightly.  
  
Rantaro's smile never faltered, however, as he reached both his arms out, situating one underneath Kokichi's knees and the other on his back. "Let's get you to the nurse's office, okay?" Kokichi gave a meek nod (Kokichi and meek being used in the same sentence was a sight to behold) to Rantaro, who slowly lifted him up from the ground. Without another word, he made his way to the nurse's office, making sure to hold the smaller boy close to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading :) I really like this ship, even though it's a bit underrated compared to other ships with these two. Also, mini shout-out to my friend Matt for pitching the idea "Love Over Injury" for the title. I didn't use it, but it made me laugh so hard that it helped me actually decide on a title. I plan on having anywhere from 5-10 chapters for this story. I have the next chapter planned, but I'm not exactly sure how I want the story to end, so I guess I'll figure it out as I go. I have a few ideas, though!
> 
> Contact me!! I'd love to hear from you guys!  
> [Linktree](http://linktr.ee/marshtompz)  
> Discord: Marshtompz#5122  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

The walk to the nurse's office wasn't all that long, considering how big the school was. Although the two had said nothing to each other, it was by no means an uncomfortable silence.  
  
Standing in front of the door, Rantaro looked down at Kokichi, letting out a casual laugh. "My hands are a bit full at the moment," He gestured his head towards the door. "Can you get that for me?"  
  
Kokichi wordlessly complied, opening the door for the two in a manner that used the minimum amount of energy required.  
  
Rantaro caught the bottom of the door with his foot, kicking it open further. He murmured a quick thanks, just barely loud enough for Kokichi to hear, as he stepped into the room.  
  
As expected, the nurse's office looked like an image taken straight off of the web. With a few beds and folding screens, an old fashioned water dispenser with a few paper cups, some cliché posters adorning the walls, a decently sized cabinet containing various medicines, and a counter with a sink and built in mini fridge, the only thing out of the ordinary was a girl with long, purple hair (but not the same purple as Kokichi's hair) bandaging up her arm near two doors at the back of the room. (One was most likely a bathroom, and the other was probably a storage closet). She looked up from her work, shaking slightly as she made eye contact with Rantaro. "H-hello," Despite not looking at what she was doing, she was still expertly wrapping up her arm.  
  
"Do you know where the nurse is?" Rantaro asked, walking to the nearest bed and gingerly setting Kokichi down. "My friend hit his head." He helped Kokichi sit up properly.  
  
The girl let out a gasp, raising her bandaged hand up to cover her mouth as the other finished wrapping up the bandages in a swift manner. "He hit his head?" She walked over to the two, leaning forward slightly to get a better look. A loud clearing of the throat redirected her attention from Kokichi to Rantaro, the latter of which was giving the girl a confused look.  
  
It took her a second to realize the silent question he was asking, but when she did, she instantly backed away. Hands raised up in front of her face in defense as she wobbled ever so slightly. "I-I'm sorry!" She bowed hastily. "I didn't i-introduce myself! I-I'm Tsumiki Mikan, a third year here." Her words came out fast and sloppily as she stuttered like there was no tomorrow. In a way, her submissive disposition reminded Rantaro a little bit of Miu. "M-my talent is the Ultimate N-n-nurse, so p-please allow me to help, and please f-forgive me!" She bowed once again. What started out as a slight wobble turned into full on body tremors.  
  
"Ah," Rantaro nodded his head, stepping back. "I didn't know you were the Ultimate Nurse. I'm Amami Rantaro and this is Ouma Kokichi- we're both first years." He offered her the same reassuring smile he had given Kokichi earlier. "I'd greatly appreciate it if you could help us out, Tsumiki-senpai."  
  
Mikan nodded her head, a hesitant smile on her face. "O-of course!" She wasted no time in getting to work, not saying another word.  
  
The silence was a bit tense (at least, to Rantaro it was) as he watched Mikan examine Kokichi in a thorough manner. (She even shined a light in his eyes like Kiibo had, albeit hers was much less bright). The stuff she did was far from interesting, yet Rantaro couldn't bring himself to look away. He stared intently at Kokichi, the uncharacteristic stillness and willingness to comply with the Ultimate Nurse's requests leaving a bad taste in his mouth.  
  
A few minutes after she started, she was now rolling up one of Kokichi's sleeves when she finally spoke up. "O-Ouma-kun most definitely has a moderate concussion. H-he's very dazed right now due to the impact of the blow." She quickly looked for something, only to roll his sleeve back down "He most likely h-hit other parts of his body during the fall, too." She rolled up his other sleeve, revealing to the two of them a rather sizable bruise on his elbow. "The best c-course of action for b-both the concussion and any bruises is to rest, a-and allow time to heal his wounds. O-of course, if the bruising starts to hurt more than it should, y-you can always apply ice to the bruise f-for around ten to twenty minutes." As Mikan rolled his sleeve back up, she asked another question. "U-um... D-does he have s-someone to take him home?" She asked.  
  
Rantaro nodded. "Yeah, I've got him." He hadn't really planned on spending his afternoon helping out Kokichi, but it's not like he'd just leave his friend to his own devices. Good thing he didn't have anything planned, he'd feel bad for a sudden cancellation.  
  
Mikan smiled, gently setting her hand on Kokichi's hair and looking at him. "I-I bet you're tired right now, Ouma-kun. Now that y-you've been diagnosed, y-you can rest as m-much as you need, okay?" A dull nod from the boy wiped the smile off of her face and replaced it with a more sorrowful look.  
  
She walked over to the water dispenser, filling up one of the little plastic cups of water and setting it down on the counter. "W-what I'm about to give him is a dosage of acetaminophen." Rantaro had recognized the name- it was just a regular painkiller. Yet, when Mikan had opened the cabinet and grabbed a bottle, it didn't look like a regular bottle.  
  
"Isn't that just a regular painkiller?" Rantaro asked the question on his mind. Sometime during his visit, he had moved closer to Kokichi. He only realized it just now, however, as his thumb gingerly brushed over his pale knuckles. (Kokichi's hand was so small compared to his, he almost couldn't believe it).  
  
"W-well, yes, but not quite." Mikan opened the bottle and took a pill out. "Essentially, t-the former Ultimate Pharmacist created an enhanced version of the regular over the counter medicine. One of the r-reasons I'm giving this to Ouma-kun is because the a-antihistamines are stronger and more fast-acting." After putting the bottle back, she walked over to Kokichi, handing him the small red pill she was holding. "Alongside the e-enhanced pain reliever, the antihistamines will h-help Ouma-kun fall asleep super fast, jumpstarting the r-recovery process a little bit."  
  
At the mention of pain relief and falling asleep fast, Kokichi was quick to take the pill from Mikan, popping it in his mouth. He held out his hand, fingers squirming in a grabbing motion as a silent plea for the water. (It was childish, in a way, yet Rantaro found it incredibly adorable). Mikan handed him the cup, and he wasted no time in drinking all the water from the small cup.  
  
Mikan took the cup from Kokichi, walking back over to the counter and discarding it in the trash can. She opened a drawer near the center of the counter, taking out a piece of paper and a pen. "Y-you're a v-very good friend, Amami-kun." Her hands trembled as she wrote something down. "Ouma-kun is v-very lucky to have you around!"  
  
Rantaro rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Thank you," If having a sense of basic decency was enough to warrant him a verbal compliment, he had to admit that he was concerned as to what kind of friends Mikan had.  
  
Mikan slipped the paper she was writing on into his hands. Rantaro's green eyes skimmed over the text. (Even though her hands were shaking as she wrote, her handwriting was still surprisingly good.) "Give this to Ouma-kun when he wakes up. H-he's not allowed back until the Monday after the next. That gives him t-ten days to rest up. I also a-added some information about concussions o-on the back."  
  
Rantaro flipped the paper around, and surely enough, there was more writing on the back. He didn't read it right at that moment, though, instead folding up the paper and slipping it into his pocket. "Thank you so much for your help, Tsumiki-senpai." He bowed his head.  
  
Mikan stuttered out something incomprehensible as Rantaro picked up Kokichi bridal style, exactly as he had brought him in. "Let's take you home, okay?" He asked.  
  
Rantaro was about to leave the nurse's office, only to suddenly stop in his tracks. Mikan took notice of this. "U-um, is there a-anything else y-you need?" She asked.  
  
Rantaro was looking down at Kokichi, who was already struggling to keep his eyes open. (Mikan wasn't kidding when she said he'd fall asleep faster.) "Yeah, uh, I can't really open the door since my hands are a bit..." He smiled. "Full."  
  
"F-F-Forgive me!!!" Mikan wailed, rushing over to the door to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be half of chapter 2, but it got so big that I decided to split it up! Because of that, though, I figured this chapter might come off as a bit boring to those who were looking for more Oumami fluff, so I cut some lengthy parts out. It's still too big to go with what I originally planned, but I think it's a nice little informative chapter before I dive into the fluff! Although I haven't started writing it yet, I feel confident enough to say that next chapter will come out sometime around 3/20, as I kind of like the pace of posting every 3 days! It might come out sooner, since I'm on break too. But then again, I planned on posting this 5 hours ago but then I got distracted, so maybe not;;
> 
> Contact me!! I'd love to hear from you guys!  
> [Linktree](http://linktr.ee/marshtompz)  
> Discord: Marshtompz#5122  
> 


End file.
